1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device with an electrode protecting layer for protecting electrodes and a method of manufacturing the same, thereby effectively absorbing energy and vibrations caused by cutting of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices using an organic light-emitting diode, e.g., active matrix organic light-emitting display devices, have been drawing attention among various types of display devices, as semiconductor technology has been rapidly developing. For example, the active matrix organic light-emitting display devices may include pixels, i.e., basic units of an image expression, on a substrate in a matrix form that are independently controlled by arranging a thin film transistor (TFT) for each pixel.
Typically, a conventional organic light-emitting display device may include a TFT, an organic light-emitting diode, and a wiring pattern on a substrate, and an encapsulation substrate may seal the substrate. The organic light-emitting diode may be electrically connected to an external device via a connecting device or a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB).